Letters
by iAndromeda
Summary: Letters written by Hermione Granger to some of the authors on Harry Potter Fanfiction Archive
1. Letter 1

To the concerned FanFiction authors,

Recently, I, Hermione Granger, happened to come across this site on the internet known as Fanfiction. Apparently it seems you can write up your imaginary story by taking the characters from books or movies or the television shows. Good. It's a really good site where people can try their hand at writing, read some really good stories, appreciate other peoples' writing skills.

That was until I found the Harry Potter fanfiction archive.

There I saw some stories showing me and Fredrick Weasley as each other's romantic interests. Really people you need to behave yourselves! How can you?! I mean, me and Fred as a romantic pair?! No thank you!

The war has ended and since people really need some cheering up after the dark terrors they were engulfed in for the past few years, Fred and George Weasley's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is doing excellent business. And even though Harry and I happen to stay at The Burrow along with the Weasleys, I hardly even see him.

All day long he and George are busy with the store. I only meet him along with everyone else for dinner.

We are only merely friends. I most certainly do not have any romantic relation with Fred Weasley, or anyone for that matter. I am very much happy appreciating and encouraging Ginny and Harry's relationship right now and have got no intentions of 'going out' with anyone anytime soon.

So please stop writing about my romantic relationships with Fred Weasley. It is really frustrating to read it!

Sincerely in irritation,

Hermione Jean Granger.

**A/N**

**So this idea's been going around in my head for quite some time now and I finally wrote it. My first Harry Potter fanfic and so I had to make sure that this was special and therefore it's based on my OTP- FreMione (Fred W/Hermione G)**


	2. Letter 2

To the concerned authors once again,

In the previous letter written by me, Hermione Granger, I had mentioned my irritation at the romantic stories written about me and Fredrick Weasley. I had told you to stop writing about me and Fred as a romantic pair.

And I can clearly see that things have been taken lightly.

This is a warning authors, if I see another story displaying me and Fred Weasley as a romantic item, be prepared for a body-bind curse coming your way!

Let me clear a few things right away- no I did not have a 'crush' on him when we were in school-and neither do I have one now- and I did not fall for his _perfectly toned _six-years-Quidditch worth body. I absolutely do not find him 'hot' in anyways!

Back at Hogwarts the twins were always getting into trouble and how can any boy who has such a passion for trouble get my attention?

The only time he managed to _really_ catch my attention was the twins' epic take off from the Hogwarts grounds. Yes that year they did manage to do some brilliant magic against the toad-Dolores Umbridge.

Even though I strongly discourage the 'rules are meant to be broken-especially school rules' notion-by which, for the record, Fred and George Weasley swear by- they did some really great spellwork to rid Hogwarts of the most horrible DADA teacher ever.

But. Despite all these thing and the fact that I do believe both the twins can do brilliant magic, I am so _not_ in love with either of them!

So please consider this as the second and last warning

Sincerely in real anger

Hermione Jean Granger.


	3. Letter 3

To the concerened authors yet again,

The last letter, just like the letter prior to it, I am dissappointed to know, has been completely ignored. People still haven't stopped writing 'fanfictions' about me and Fred Weasley.

Honestly writers, what part of 'Fred-and-I-are-not-a-couple' do you not understand?

I keep seeing these n number of communities dedicated to stories of 'FreMione' FreMione? Really? No!

I decided it was time to tell Fred about the stories (it took some time to explain to him about the internet and fanfiction, but he understood it quite well)

So I went to WWW told him all about how certain muggles were pairirng the two of us. Even he found it to be ridiculous! I assume all of you are assured by now that just as I don't have a crush on him, Fred doesn't fancy me either.

Fred was very sweet, the time I went to Geroge and his shop. Both, Fred and George greeted me very polietly and though they were busy, they made sure to take some time off and talk with me. Fred even took me out to lunch at Fortesque's newly opened eatery while George managed the shop.

The only reason I accepted the offer was because I had forgotten to take my wallet along and I really wanted to try the food at Fortesque's. Fred was a complete gentleman and paid for the lunch and took me for a stroll around Diagon Alley after a Fortesque Bertie-Bott-Choco-mix ice cream. He even gave me a tour of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The twins even gave me a Pygmy Puff as a visiting present. It was very sweet of them.

It turned out to a day well spent and Fred was really nice about the whole 'fanfiction' thing.

Sincerely yours,

Hermione Jean Granger.


	4. Letter 4

Dear authors,

Ever since the day in Diagon Alley, Fred has become especially sweet. He smiles at me more often and for dinners, usually sits somewhere near me so that we can talk.

See? Friends do that. Fred and I have become really good friends, in fact and he has even asked me to accompany him for shopping for the ingridients of their new range of potions tomorrow.

It's really sweet of him to ask me about my day and the general stuff when he gets home from the shop. And I also enjoy his company on my nightly walks around the Burrow after the dinner.

Fred has recently started waking up early in the morning and often joins me to watch the sunrise. Odd since the twins love to sleep in but he says he likes to watch the sun rise. Who knew? But then, that boy surprises me many times.

Fred is calling me right now to show some new product they have invented, so I guess I'l sign off here.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Jean Granger.


End file.
